


回家后的故事

by cuiddd



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuiddd/pseuds/cuiddd
Summary: 论闷骚男的自我修养  番外
Kudos: 9





	回家后的故事

\- 回家后的故事 -  
\- 有车注意避雷 -

也许是因为太紧张，回家路上两人一路无话，李赫宰攥方向盘的手指节发白，而李东海不停用眼睛瞄他，笑眼亮晶晶的，全不似平日里飞扬跋扈。

下车就互相笑闹着跑过庭院，甫一开门小少爷热情似火，拽李赫宰领子将他压到墙壁上，两人仅隔几指距离注视彼此，对方的眉、眼、唇全落在视线中，李赫宰欲凑身往前，被按住肩膀。

“动什么动，让你动了吗？”

李东海语气强硬带着点儿愠怒，微微上扬的嘴角却泄露出真实心情，伸出一根手指慢慢从李赫宰的额头温柔画到脸颊，最后落在嘴唇上，轻点这人厚实唇瓣。

“你喜欢我多久了呀……？”

见他这样不像一时冲动，之前坐车上回过神来的李东海也想明白了，此刻被搂着腰紧密贴在一起，感受到对方火热的躯体，探身要亲不亲地靠近，被按头更加贴近彼此。

李赫宰的吻成熟而老练，从单纯蜻蜓点水逐渐过渡到少儿不宜，李东海刚开始也配合得很，上面热吻着，隔着衣服搓揉彼此背脊，整个人靠在对方身上，被弄得软绵绵像滩水似的要化掉了，后来亲吻逐渐下移，缺氧感过去，理智渐渐占据上风。

“等、啊…等一下！”拉着对方衣领非要他正视自己，“你怎么会那么有经验？？？”

李赫宰表情霎时间变得难看，什么也没说就想继续未完之事，小少爷一看这情况不对，倔脾气也上来了，战场从墙边转移到沙发上，按着那人倒下去，李东海揪着他衣服不依不饶道：“你是不是有过人！你说啊！！”

“从小到大不是只跟着你了吗？”

“那你怎么这么懂！”

“……不就是，平时想得太多了吗……”

羞于启齿的事情一旦开口便再没了阻拦，李赫宰难得红了脸：“晚上，老想着你，干那种事……”

一时间竟然有些口干舌燥，一向多话的李东海也不知作何反应，打破砂锅问到底居然还把自己闹了个不好意思。

两人就像高中小情侣第一次谈恋爱般，连荷尔蒙吸引都忘记了，小少爷撑着对方胸膛，又把脸贴上去，奶着声音问：“那你想象当中我都是什么样子啊？”

“就是现在这样，不过还要乖一点。”

“……这样吗？”

李东海说着半抬起头，用无辜眼神看身下人，嘴巴嘟起上前索吻，手也没闲着，隔着衬衫抚摸李赫宰强壮胸肌，小腿勾住对方小腿肚缓缓磨蹭，感觉到那人下身直愣愣勃起顶着自己小腹，开玩笑似的弹了一下。

“这么着急啊……”

“不行了，”肖想多年的人在怀，李赫宰怎么忍得住，解开皮带带着对方手抚摸上去，“小海乖，帮哥哥摸一下。”

一起长大但从没一起洗过澡，虽然知道李赫宰尺寸不小，但李东海怎么也没想到居然还要费力握住，勉强撸了好一会儿李赫宰还是纹丝不动的样子，小少爷没了耐性，主动撒娇把舌头伸进对方嘴里，手也开始剥两人衣衫。

等到真正坦诚相见李赫宰一个翻身上下颠倒，沿着颈项往下一路舔吻到敏感区域，褪掉对方内裤露出半硬的粉色性器，干干净净跟主人一个样，没想太多就含进嘴里。

之后便是极尽挑逗之事，平时木讷不爱发言的人口舌功夫竟然出奇的好，弄得李东海难耐至极嘴里嗯嗯啊啊叫个不停，手也插进对方后脑勺发间随意抚弄，受了这呻吟鼓舞的李赫宰更加卖力，没多久李东海就扯着他头发射了出来。

小少爷平时虽然爱玩，但也洁身自好，从不乱搞男女之事，这白液出来又浓又稠，把李赫宰呛得咳了几声，又凑上前和爱娇少爷分享余韵，吻得翻滚到地毯上，手也四处乱摸，把浑身上下柔软都摸了遍，恨不得把人揉自己怀里再也不分开。

这下亲也亲完了，摸也摸够了，该进行下一步了吧？李东海没什么经验，翘着腿夹那人腰等了好一会儿还没有异常感觉，伸头过去看时才发现李赫宰正对着安全套一筹莫展。

“第一次买，尺寸小了，怎么办？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

最后还是摸索着不戴套插了进来（不要学习，安全第一），刚刚还狂笑的小少爷像突然被掐了脖子一下笑不出来了，幸好有润滑剂又做好了扩张，饶是这样内壁被撑开的感觉还是让他使劲抓住身上人的背留下道道红痕。

强忍着等李东海适应后李赫宰才缓缓摆动下身，两人身体似乎契合相当好，没多久不耐烦的呼痛就变成心痒难耐的催促，换了个姿势把对方抱自己身上，李赫宰闷不吭声身下动作不停，一下一下直顶得李东海娇喘连连，那声音太过可怜，惹他忍不住堵住对方嘴巴把尖叫全部吃下去。

“唔唔、嗯……”

李东海摆着头想多呼吸点新鲜空气，又被顶到G点浑身颤抖，只好死死搂住李赫宰脖颈，脑海中不甚清醒想他怎么会这么帅，额发被汗水打湿满脸潮红的样子性感到不行。

“赫、赫宰……就是那里，啊…啊……”

找到对方敏感点李赫宰忽然将人环抱住站起身，下盘稳扎得没有丝毫动摇，小少爷一声惊呼双腿缠紧对方腰肢，随着走路动作下身自然磨蹭着，因为悬空而来的紧张感竟然更觉得刺激，前面性器没有抚慰也很精神，硬邦邦得翘起夹在两人小腹间。

吻到缠绵而难舍难分的两人熟悉回到卧室，躺倒在床上时李东海简直像只活体小老虎一般娇俏可爱，满脸含春。

不光下面速度不能慢，上面也要到处抚摸他的敏感点，握着李赫宰手不停流连在自己胸前，李赫宰干脆把人翻了个身趴在床上，自己略大一号的身型伏上去，双手下伸揉捏对方引以为傲的胸部肌肉。

手背是柔软的棉被，手心是颇具弹性手感极佳的肌肤纹理，耳边是李东海甜蜜蜜的呻吟，怀里是心心念念想了很久的人，李赫宰整个人兴奋不已，埋在那人火热内壁里的阴茎涨到不行，舔吻着身下人耳垂下身打桩机似的死命顶弄不知疲惫，终于在李东海被插射后急速收缩的后穴夹击下缴械投降。

大概是第一次心灵相通，精神高度紧张，生怕对方有不舒服，一场下来好像打了仗般让人疲惫，李赫宰轻吻李东海还沉浸在高潮快感中微微发抖的后背，顺着脊梁往上啄着，捏着那人下巴让他偏头对着自己。

“东海喜欢我吗？”

没想到他会在这时候问这话，李东海翻了个白眼：“这还用说。”

“我想再听你说一次嘛~”

一向谨言慎行的李赫宰也会撒娇，小少爷惊讶了，愣了会儿才感叹：“你这人好奇怪。”

“哪里奇怪了？”

“说不上来，我总觉得好像上当了。”

听他这么说，李赫宰干脆将计就计，抱着对方一阵乱蹭，还故意尖着嗓子卖萌道：“那东海哥哥喜不喜欢这样的小赫呢！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈别这样好不习惯！！！！！！”

“东海哥哥快说！快说快说！！”

“好好好喜欢喜欢，特别喜欢！！！”尤不知足捧着对方脸，突然正色道，“好喜欢你哦，也不知道从什么时候开始，总让我莫名其妙生闷气，天天都想见到你，你说怎么赔我吧。”

见他这样，李赫宰也敛了玩笑态度，抱着他忍不住压低声音，好像怕吵醒这美梦：“把我赔给你，怎么样？”

“你不早就归我了吗？”

“可是我的心……”

“不算！”

“那你说了算吧，你说什么就是什么。”

“不如，”小少爷奋力翻身跨坐到李赫宰身上，初尝情事甜头的他笑得像只偷腥小猫，“不如再来一次吧，给小爷我更卖力点！”

“遵命。”

说干就干一向是李赫宰的准则，等到又被弄得迷迷糊糊，李东海恍惚间想起好像还有事情没搞明白，却只能弱弱发出喊叫。

“唔…等、等下，你还没说你什么时候喜欢我的呢？！”

“……”

“信不信我告你状哦！”

“下次再说。”

“好…好吧……”

箭在弦上不得不发，小少爷只能妥协，至于这个“下次”，反正直到两年后还没兑现。


End file.
